


Mixing up the mix

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Jack set up a blind date for Lena and Sam with the Danvers sisters....something happened
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. An honest mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Two parts  
> Hope to have the Second one soon.   
> As always, English isn't my mother tongue so I'm sorry for any mistake

Jack Spheer had met Alex and Kara shortly at a hockey game in National City. The sisters were sat one each side of him because "Kara messed up with the tickets" Alex said. It wasn't until Alex dropped a soda over Jack passing it to Kara that the man realised they were together watching the game. Kindly, he offered the sister to switch seats so they could stay side by side and after apologizing tons they started to talk a lot. Close to the end of the game, an idea popped on Jack's head. Those sister were perfect for his best friends and collegues. So, he asked their numbers "to keep in touch" he said.

The thing was he totally forgot about the sisters next day when he conceived a new idea for the cure for cancer work. Going to work he kept himself busy for days.  
It wasn't until Lena, his best friend and scientist partner, complained about her inexistent love life that he remembered the Danvers sister. Explaining the day he met the sisters, Jack gave Alex's number to Lena saying they would be a good match and Kara's number would be for Sam, his best friend and business partner, thinking they would be also a good match.

  
Lena went out with Alex, they did enjoy the evening but neither felt sparks to believe they could be more than friends.   
On the other hand, Sam and Kara enjoyed they afternoon at the theather and dinner, they talked and laughed and even Kara walked Sam to her apartment kissing her goodbye to put the cherry on top. 

  
Lena and Sam shared the information with Jack only for him to realised his mistake.   
"ahhh Lena? Did you go out with the blonde?" the raven-haired shook her head.   
"OMG! The blonde was for Lena and the redhead for Sam!!! I mixed up the names!"  
"I told you that a description would have been nice" Lena pointed out  
"but Kara kissed me, that is a good sign, isn't it?" Sam said  
Jack thought for a solution and suddenly, a mischievous grin appeared on his face.   
"I know! What about we invite them both to a game night?"  
Reluctanly, both women agreed

"Alex, she sounds amazing! Are you seeing her again?" Kara said nervously. She didn't want to talk about her date. Yeah, Sam was amazing too but she didn't feel butterflies on her stomach and if she kissed her goodbye was only because of Alex and the way she always made fun of the blonde for not closing the deal.  
"I don't think we go on a date again, but maybe we can be friends she is wicked smart and funny. And her dark hair and green eyes made me think about the type you have."  
"you are right, Sam is not my type at all, don't get me wrong she is beautiful but above all she is funny, smart and this trait of her personality like Maggie, sacastic funny, you know what I mean?"  
Alex could not avoid thinking about this Sam woman and how interesting she sounded...

To be continued


	2. Fixing up the mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack realised his mistake, it is up to him to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long.   
> I missed my flight to spend holidays with my parents and I fell into depression mode for a while.   
> But I'm better now and I did my best with the last chapter.
> 
> Remember, English is not my mother tongue so be gentle.
> 
> Abrazos

Jack knew he has screwed up the first time, so he prepared everything to have the perfect game night for Lena and Sam. He was aware of how much both women needed a break and for once to score a healthy relationship. Veronica, Lena’s ex, had slept around during the entire two years they were together catching a STD and passing it to Lena finally. And Sam…well she had it rough too. Ruby’s dad was a violent man and even though he never touched the little girl Sam wasn’t that fortunate. It took a while but Sam run away the abuser who Jack made sure to pay a visit afterwards.

Now, it was Jack’s mission to find good partners for his best friends and he had a good feeling about the Danvers Sisters. So, everything was perfectly arranged. He invited Kara and Alex first to make sure he could talk and correct his mistake. A little time for closing the deal (not that he was selling his friends, of course) as it planned, Kara and Alex arrived early. Jack welcomed them and offered them drinks.

“So girls, I invited you a little early because I made a mistake when I set up the dates with Lena and Sam. I want to explain how…”

“Oh dear God!!! I knew it!” Alex interrupted him. Jack’s confused face gave the pass for Alex to continue “Kara and I talked about our dates and we realized that Lena was compatible with Kara better than with me and Sam sounds like my type” Kara nodding all along the explanation. Jack let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He was really glad those sisters were so clever. Even they noticed the mistake he made. Now, phase two; to explain Sam and Lena how they will proceed. Of course both women were wary about meeting someone new even more. However, some kind of miracle happened. The moment Lena and Sam walked through the door they were caught low guarded by the beauty of the Danvers Sisters they didn’t meet. Lena was drawn to Kara like a moth to a flame; she didn’t even pay attention to Jack or Alex for that matter. And Sam? Well she was no better, smiling flirtatiously to Alex. 

Jack was being ignored by the two set of women so, naturally, he grabbed a drink and some crackers and cheese and left the living room to watch a movie on his own bedroom. He was satisfied the night was total success. 

**Two years later.**

“I can´t believe we are going to get married!” Sam yelped bouncing on her place.   
“Believe it. We are soon to be Mrs. Danvers-Arias and Danvers-Luthor.” Lena said fixing her hair.

They were about to have a double wedding with the Danvers sisters. During the last two years, Lena and Kara had moved out from the country for Lena´s projects regarding clean energy. They had been living in Chile the last year and a half. On the other hand, Sam and Alex had been living in Metropolis for Alex’s work. When Lena and Sam called each other to announce each engagement they laughed for long minutes, Of course the Danvers sisters would ask them to marry them the same day. So why not having a double wedding? It was perfect because Lena and Kara were due to return the next month.

So, the day of the wedding arrived rather fast, Lena and Sam were helping each other to get ready and then they were waiting for the cue to walk down the aisle.

“I love Kara and I can’t believe she chose me to share her life with. But I’m happy she did” Lena said containing her emotional tears.  
“I can say the same with Alex. She is amazing with me and Ruby…” Sam said dreamingly.   
“And Kara is such a great kisser…” “I know!”   
“Wait…what?” “….”  
“Are you saying you kissed my soon-to-be wife!?”


End file.
